Here We Go Again
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: How I think/hope  if it's better I'll be happier  Klaine will get together in the next episode! :  "What happens when Blaine and Kurt sing a romantic song to each other?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly...**

**Pairing: Klaine; mentions of Wes being gay-ish... **

**Warnings: Boy love (Nothing /that/ bad)**

**Rating: T because if I continue this it won't stay this PG-13**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, you guys? Do you have any suggestions for songs?" Thad asked Wes and David in the "COUNCIL ONLY" meeting for Warblers, which left Blaine and Kurt free time so they went on a date.

David said, "Well I think we should do something different from just Blaine..."

Thad replied, "So you just wanna cut him out?"

Wes stated, "No. We don't, but you don't have to only have a solo..."

* * *

"Oh my god! This place is beautiful! How'd you even find it?" Kurt almost was screaming with excitement as they walked into the parlor room of the extravagent resturant. Blaine looked over at his beloved, which he wouldn't admit to yet, and smiled. Blaine loved the cute smirk on his face, his shocked expression, and his beautiful blue/green eyes.

Kurt turned to face him and had a question in his eyes, so then Blaine remembered that he had asked him how he found the place. Blaine blushed, which you couldn't really see in this darkly lit atmosphere, and said, "I heard about it from David."

A waiter took their names and led them to a table with a mosaic lamp shade surrounding it that was a dark green. It was on all of the tables, and the lights on the table were the only lights in the whole place (besides the kitchen). The feeling of the place was dark and secluded, private, but beautiful. It was the exact opposite from the entryroom they had just entered from.

The place was beautiful, but a little too romantic for two "friends" to go. Of course, neither of them noticed that because A. they were comfortable in their own skin and B. they were too busy in their own little world to even pay attention to who else was there. They just kept talking about Prada vs. Louis Vuitton.

"A few of those dresses were horrible!" Blaine exclaimed as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but the shoes were BEAUTIFUL and before you say it, I agree, the models weren't as hot but that's because we're gay." Kurt said dismissively.

"Well, even though we're gay and on the Prada line we watched the womanswear one, you could still tell that some of those girls were anorexic." Blaine looked at Kurt saying, "Try to deny that!" while drinking his water that was already on the table when they came over.

Kurt sighed and said, "Yes, again, but you can't say that some of the men weren't anorexic either."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and argued back, "Touche'. I still think that the Vuitton Menswear 2011 show was wayyy better than Prada."

"That's just because you don't know fashion as well as I do." Kurt said arrogantly while Blaine laughed.

In the end they came to agree to disagree but Kurt's closing line was "It would be better for a classy party to wear Louis Vuitton but on most other days I would wear Prada. Prada pushes the line of fashion and can make even Rachel pretty."

Blaine almost spit out his water at that one and they both started laughing when a waiter came up to their table and said, "May I get you something?"

They both ate the weird food that was at that place, but one hundred percent healthy, and left hand in hand.

* * *

When Blaine got back to Dalton, after dropping Kurt off at his room, Wes bombared him with questions. "So what happened? Did you guys kiss? Are you finally dating? GIVE ME THE DEETS!"

"Aren't you supposed to be straight?" Blaine asked while looking at his face in the mirror to make sure that the pimple he felt coming wasn't actually there.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Answer the question straight and I wouldn't have to be so gay." Wes raised his eyebrows and Blaine just laughed at him.

Blaine replied, "Well, we went out and we talked... It was great." Blaine had a look on his face that Wes could only call lovestruck. "We're not daiting... I mean, he probably doesn't like me like that..."

Wes rolled his eyes and was going to reply but then he remembered how well _that _always ended up. He sighed, rolled over, and grabbed his phone. He saw the text from David saying, "They're not dating, are they?"

Then Wes had the perfect song and the perfect pair. He texted David and told him to text Thad to ask his roomate if he wanted to sing a part of a song with the Warblers.

When Blaine came back in the room Wes gave him a sheet of paper and said, "Learn this by tomorrow." While shutting off the light and going to bed. Blaine rolled his eyes and studied the sheet of music.

* * *

"Kurt how would you like a part of a Warblers song?" Thad said, interrupting his moisterizing routine.

Kurt shrugged it off and said, "Sure!" Trying not to sound too excited and let the DIVA in him come out.

Thad replied, with a breath released that Kurt didn't know he was holding, "Thanks! Here. Learn this by tomorrow."

Kurt was about to protest when he thought, "Hmm. This could show everyone my awesome skills... Hmm..."

* * *

They both knew that it was a duet, but they only had the day to practice it (besides the fact they were sworn to secrecy.) For all the Warblers the school day pasted very quickly and the council was there ten minutes beforehand so no talking insued before the practice. Wes nodded his head and Blaine stood up in front of the group. Kurt wasn't really paying attention until the others chimed in with the background music. He was kinda nervous, even though he wouldn't admit it, and then David pushed him up with Blaine. (Kurt thought, "Huh? When'd he get there? Wasn't he supposed to be at the council table? Nope. He didn't have to be and it was pretty awesome to see Kurt's shocked look.)

Blaine started the song looking down and blushing. "Here we go again... I kinda wanna be more than friends..." Blaine sang truthfully to Kurt. After Blaine sung the first two lines he remembered "Courage" and sang the rest of his part looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Here we go again... We're sick like animals we play pretend..." Kurt sang to him unable to break the contact. They wandered around the whole room staring at each other confessing the emotions they were holding in.

**(Listen to the song "Animal" by Glee *actually by Neon Trees but covered by Glee...) It's on youtube.**

"What you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight!" Blaine sang the last lines to Kurt. They both were so into the song they had to kiss at the end. All the Warblers cheered and made cat-calls, interrupting their first kiss. Both of their faces were bright red.

Wes stated, "Well, now that that's finally over we have the set list for regionals... Oh and btw, you two are never rooming together."

* * *

**A/N: ****Btw: to write this story I had to watch the Prada fashion show and the Louis Vuitton one too so I knew what I was talking about. Oh my god. The dresses on the girls were AWESOME! I didn't like the fur bit but... And the Louis Vuitton guys were hot. He mainly only did black, white, and red for his show though and I was hoping to get a grey one too but it never came. :( I have Kurt/Blaine commentary that I'm gonna post next, I think? If you want it... Please R&R!**


End file.
